All I Need In This Life Of Sin Is Me And My Girlfriend
by FaberryCupcake
Summary: Faberry Week Day 6: Vacation - Quinn wakes up and finds Rachel on a tree near her window. It was Summer vacation. And maybe all that Rachel needs is some time with her girlfriend.


"Pssst…" a voice came from the window. Quinn was almost half asleep when she heard the voice.

"Pssst… Quinn." The voice said in a whisper form.

Quinn was forced to open her eyes and look at the window. There she finds Rachel Berry on a tree branch. With her eyes wide she rushed out of bed and went to the window.

"Rach, What are you doing there?" Quinn whispered.

"Is your mom home?" Rachel asked.

"No, she is on a business trip til Monday. Why?" Quinn replied

"Come with me." Rachel whispered as she prepares to climb down the tree.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked still whispering.

"Just get your ass down here and come with me. Bring extra clothes, a blanket, toothbrush, and a towel." Rachel said as she climbs down.

"What? Rachel!" Quinn tried to call her girlfriend but technically she was ignored because Rachel was already far down and she is still whispering.

SO, Quinn started packing. Good thing it's already summer. No school for a few months.

She grabbed some clothes, a blanket, her toothbrush, towel, perfume, etc. and put them in her backpack.

She went downstairs and out of the door. There she saw Rachel waiting by the car.

"Hop in." Rachel ordered.

Quinn wasted no time. She got in the car, placing her back pack on the floor and fastened her seat belt.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked.

"You'll see." Rachel smirked.

Then they went off.

* * *

"Rachel what place is this?" Quinn asked in panic.

"Relax. Trust me okay?" Rachel said as she got off her car and opened the trunk to get her backpack.

Quinn groaned and went out of the car with her back pack. She realized that they were in the woods. After getting her back pack from the trunk, Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and locked her car. Quinn followed Rachel out. A few minutes later, they saw themselves out of the woods and are now standing in front of a train dock. Quinn can't believe what she is seeing. Unused trains on the side covered with dirt and rust.

"Uh… Rach? Why are we here?" Quinn asked.

But Rachel just grabbed her hand as they went through the partially opened chained gate.

"Rachel, we are going to get caught!" Quinn said but Rachel ignored her.

Rachel kept on going as they saw a train that was about to leave.

"Quinn, go!" Rachel said as they ran to the moving train.

"What?" Quinn still shock.

"Just climb in that train." Rachel said

Quinn just did what Rachel said. She climbed up the train and placed her back pack down. Then she returned back to the edge to help her girlfriend. When they are both safely inside the train, they settled their stuffs down and sat on the floor of the cargo train. They can feel the wind around them because both sides of the cargo train they were in was fully open.

"Rachel? What exactly are we doing?" Quinn said.

"We're bonding. Its summer vacation and I wanted to do something fun with you as my girlfriend." Rachel said as she blushed.

Quinn smiled. "Won't your dads be worried about you gone? We don't even know where this train leads us." The blonde said still worried.

Rachel shook her head. "Nope. They knew. And I know where this leads us. And since your mom isn't home until Monday. I figured out, I want to spend some lone time with my most beautiful girlfriend in the whole world." The brunette said.

Quinn laughed. "Wow. You are so whipped."

"Yeah. Whipped for you." Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear.

Quinn held her breath to fight back a moan that was about to build.

Rachel smirked and pulled back from Quinn. "Come on. I have something to show you." She said.

Quinn nodded and released the breath she held. She stood up and followed Rachel to a kind of like a stairs on the wall. Rachel climbed up again. Quinn was about to climb when Rachel asked.

"Hey, baby… Can you throw me the blanket?" Quinn got the blanket and threw it up at Rachel. Rachel caught it and said thanks.

Quinn soon climbed up and then she saw that they were on the roof of the cargo train they were in. Quinn looked around and smiled. She can see meadow, windmills on the mountain tops, a road with cars driving in and out of the state and green grass all around.

"Rach, this is beautiful." Quinn said to her girlfriend as she kept on looking around.

"Do you like it?" Rachel asked the blonde.

"I love it." Quinn said as she sat down and hugged Rachel.

"I knew you would." Rachel said as she pulled back and wrapped a blanket around Quinn. They shared the same blanket. They can feel the cool wind hitting their faces. The just cuddled and watched the sun as it sets in the sky. This was the time when Rachel brought out her flashlight.

"Since when did you start sneaking out to do this?" Quinn asked.

"I started doing this during freshmen year. I do this on Friday nights. I would come back home Saturday afternoon." Rachel said.

"If only I was allowed to do this. I would have done this all the time. It's peaceful here." Quinn said.

Rachel looked at Quinn who had a smile on her face.

"Thank you for bringing me here with you." Quinn said.

"No problem, baby." Rachel replied.

"Can we do this more often this summer vacation?" Quinn asked.

"Sure. Just make sure your mom's out of town." Rachel shrugged.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Quinn."

And they both cuddled each other on the blanket as they watch the stars twinkle in the sky.


End file.
